Cold Kitty
by Airi
Summary: Malik wakes up to find a dead cat in his yard. His neighbor's cat. This means he will be in quite a bit of trouble when they find out. malik decides that he will make sure they DON"T find out...


Cold Kitty  
  
by Airi  
  
Hmm.probably should put a disclaimer. Here it is. If I owned it..Malik would be half naked!! And Ryou would wear leather..but unfortunately I don't own it and never will. What a chance they miss by not consulting me *sigh*  
  
Got this idea when my brother's hamster died. It ended up in the freezer and some sick, twisted freak had the nerve to..well, it might give away my plot so..  
  
Here you are. Written at 1:30 AM, and beta-ed by none other than myself. So hopefully it's mostly okay...  
  
Part One  
  
Malik was pretty sure the dead cat in his refrigerator was going to stay dead unless he was suddenly gifted with some miraculous powers that probably should have been his upon his birth. Just for the safety of humanity and all that lovely stuff that right now he didn't give a thing about. There was a dead cat in his refrigerator. An actually quite lovely specimen, with luminous green eyes and luxurious, silken fur that felt like water when his tanned fingers brushed through it.  
  
Or should have felt like water..except for the minute amount of dog slobber, and mud, and the twigs trapped in its fur.  
  
Malik poked the cat with one stretched out finger. Yep, it was definitely dead. Though, Malik thought, not through the usual manner of his. He smiled proudly. It wasn't his fault this time; Isis would have absolutely no reason to be furious with him! He hoped..  
  
The cat had been stretched out in the backyard of Malik's suburban house. Well, technically speaking, it was Isis' and Seto's summer getaway house, but they could afford to let him borrow it when he needed to get away. Especially from the tensions of trying to maintain the illusion of a average life, so the pharaoh would have no need to lecture him anymore or send Yugi to be a "moral guide" and "friendly shoulder to lean on in case he had any problems to discuss".  
  
The Egyptian boy shuddered. Even thinking of the pretensions he had put on ever since Yami had kicked his ass scared him..he had been so close to falling into that way of life. So close to assuming a normal, dull personality, and making it his own. It was a good thing Bakura had shown up and persuaded him to return to his previous lifestyle of violence and insanity. He had made the thief work very hard to persuade him. More than once. Maybe there was even a little begging involved. Malik wasn't quite sure he recalled much between that night and waking up here with a deceased feline in the refrigerator.  
  
In the back yard, the scene of the crime also lay the criminal who had perpetrated the crime. He was hefty, rather intimidating, and was lying there, indifferent to the fact that he had just killed someone's beloved pet. Stretched out with his legs crossed on a chair, he was idly watching Malik approach, but didn't seem to mind that the repercussions of his actions were about to fall on his head. Literally.  
  
Whampf! Malik issued forth from his hand a lifeless cat at great velocity. The animal, stiff with rigor mortis, landed square on the head of the executioner, who shot up in surprise. Malik's smug look slowly faded. The criminal immediately went after the feline, grabbed it.and started chewing on the body. The blonde-haired boy was totally ignored. Something, he would like to mention very, very, rarely happens. He looked at Azrawhar in disgust. Sure he had done some sick things in his life, but chewing on a dead cat? Well.he hoped he hadn't done that.  
  
Reaching over he tried to grab the dead carcass away from the dog who growled at him and ran away. Slowing, he stopped and turned with a hopeful look over his shoulder on his doggy face. Scowling at the dog, Malik reused to move and tried to whistle the dog over. He would NOT be induced into a came of chase which usually ended up a game of tug and then a game of "let's try if we can stick our nose in Malik's crotch!", which was not one of the Egyptian's favorites.  
  
"Come here Azraw! Come on! Bring me the dead little kitty.come one. I know in the small brain of yours, there is some part relegated to movement. Come here you little-!" Wit that Malik strode off with purposeful intent towards the now wary dog. When he caught him...  
  
Once the cat was in his position, Malik was able to finally read the tag on the poor decimated cat's collar.  
  
"127 Maple Street.so let me see, this is 125, so that would make- awh, RA!! It would have to be their next door neighbors!! You stupid dog!! You had to pick the same neighbors that you tore up their lawn, and that Seto's car crashed through their fence, and the kid's frogs decided to live in their pool, and the painter painted pink by mistake!! It had to be them!!"  
  
Malik was almost frantic. His sister would kill him if she found out his dog had killed their already angry neighbors cat!  
  
Quickly the blonde-haired boy shifted to the crafty side of his brain. This was the more sneaky side..the side he had used in conjunction with Bakura's training in thievery to steal Yugi's deck, which had not been an easy fact, considering that Yugi kept it in his inside pants pockets at all time. The cat had been killed on his property. The dog had slobbered all over it. Buuut..if he made it appear like the cat had died on their property.say maybe by being..hmmm..run over by the car or something, then he wouldn't be in any trouble at all!! Smiling happily, Malik glanced down at the cat in his hands. This could work. All he would have to do was clean it up a little..  
  
11:30 AM  
  
Malik was washing the dead cat body in the shower. If anybody had walked in that moment, say, a shrink for instance, he would have been gone and locked up in less than three seconds. It was actually kind of fun though..  
  
11:38 AM - Isis calls to see how things are going with her brother  
  
"Hey Malik.what've you been doing down there all by yourself? Keeping busy?"  
  
"Yep..I'm washing a dead cat in your shower right now. Do you think it would mind smelling like" Malik quickly looked down to check the label of the shampoo he was slowly scrubbing into and out of the cat's fur, "Sun- ripened Strawberry shampoo for the rest of eternity?"  
  
Silence..  
  
"What was that???"  
  
"I'm WASHING a dead CAT in your SHOWER-", the muscles in his arm shifted up and down with the scrubbing movement as the slim boy enunciated each word carefully in case Isis was having trouble understanding him..that seemed to happen a lot.  
  
A screech filled Malik's ear, loud enough to take him a second to realize that it was coming from the phone.and that he was probably in a bit of trouble... 


End file.
